Referring to FIG. 5, a type of conventional bicycle tire pump includes a non-circular cylinder 41 and a head 40 which is attached to the cylinder 41. The non-circular cylinder 41 includes two circular tubes connected side by side so that there have two passages defined in the non-circular cylinder 41 with two sets of piston device (Figure not shown) respectively received in the two passages. The head 40 has a valve received therein and communicate with the two passages so that when operating the two sets of the piston device, pressurized air will flow through the valve. The head 40 generally is connected to the non-circular cylinder 41 simply by way of gluing and the gluing area between the head 40 and the non-circular cylinder 41 is limited so that the head 40 tends to disengage from the non-circular cylinder 41. Once there has leakage defined between the head 40 and the non-circular cylinder 41, the bicycle tire pump is functionless.
The present invention intends to provide a structure for connecting the head to the non-circular cylinder of the bicycle tire pump, wherein a connecting member is securely received in the head and a bolt having a passage defined therethrough extends through the cylinder to be fixedly connected to the connecting member so as to provide a strong connection between the head and the non-circular cylinder. The present invention is designed to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional tire pump.